Loliver 60 Sentence Challenge
by TwinkleToes97
Summary: CONTEST/CHALLENGE! All the things that Lilly loves Oliver do for her, but won't admitt. Use you imagination and write their backstory. If you do not particapate, then atleast read, because they are very sweet!


_This is a thing I found on Facebook, and imediatly thought of a fanfic. ship. After reading a few, it seemed Loliver was apprioate(sp?) So ,Loliver shippers, here is a challenge!_

**_You are to basically write 60 1-5 _****_sentence drabbles based on each of these_**

* * *

**Things Girls Love, but won't say so:**

**1. Touch her waist.**

**2. Actually talk to her.**

**3. Share secret**

**s with her. **

**her 1 of your sweatshirts **

**5. Kiss her slowly**

**6. Hug her.**

**7. Hold her.**

**8. Laugh with her.**

**9. Invite her everywhere.**

**10. Hangout with her and your friends together **

**11. Smile with her.**

**12. Take pictures with her.**

**13. Pull her onto your lap.**

**14. When she says she loves you more, deny it. Fight back.**

**15. When her friends say i love her more than you, deny it. fight back and hug her tight so she can't get to her friends. it makes her feel loved.**

**16. Always hug her and say hi whenever you see her.**

**17. Kiss her unexpectedly.**

**18. Hug her from behind around the waist.**

**19. Tell her she's beautiful.**

**20. Tell her the way you feel about her.**  
**One last thing you need to do to show her you actually do mean it.**

**21. Open doors for her, walk her to her car (if any)- it makes her feel protected, plus it never hurts to act like a gentleman.**

**22. Tell her she's your everything - ONLY if you mean it.**

**23. If it seems like there is something wrong, ask her- if she denies something being wrong, it means SHE DOESN'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT- so just hug her.**

**24. Make her feel loved.**

**25. Kiss her in front of OTHER girls you know WE MIGHT DENY IT BUT WE ACTUALLY LIKE IT AND KINDA WANT YOU TO TICKLE US **

**26. DON'T lie to her **

**27. DON'T cheat on her!**

**28. Take her ANYWHERE she wants 29. Text messege or call her in the morning and tell her have a good day at work {or school}, and how much you MISS her.**

**30. Be there for her when ever she needs you, & even when she doesn't need you, just be there so she'll know that she can ALWAYS count on you.**

**31. Hold her close when she's cold so she can hold YOU too.**

**32. When you are ALONE hold her close and kiss her.**

**33. Kiss her on the CHEEK: (it will give her the hint that you want to kiss her.**

**34. While in the movies, put your arm around her and then she will automatically put her head on your shoulder, then lean in and tilt her chin up and kiss her LIGHTLY.**

**35. Dont EVER tell her to leave even jokingly or act like you're mad. If shes upset, comfort her.**

**36. When people DISS her, stand up for her.**

**37. Look deep into her EYES and tell her you love her.**

**38. Lay down under the STARS and put her head on your chest so you can cuddle.**

**39. When walking next to each other grab her HAND.**

**40. When you hug her HOLD her in your arms as long as possible MAKE SURE SHE KNOWS SHES LOVED **

**41. Call or text her EVERY night to wish her SWEET DREAMS **

**42. COMFORT her when she cries and wipe away her tears.**

**43. Take her for LONG walks at night.**

**44. ALWAYS remind her how much you love her.**

**45. Sit on top of her and tell her how much u love her and then bend down to her face and kiss her while sitting on her.**

**46. Rub her back--feels good **

**47. Give her your coat if she's cold--thats always cute **

**48. Write letters on her back with your finger--feels good ;D **

**49. Let her sit on your lap **

**50. DON'T poke her hard...but if you want to mess around just do it lightly.**

**51. HOLD her HAND in PUBLIC.**

**52. Even if she looks BAD one day tell her she's BEAUTIFUL**

**53. Keep conversations flowing...talk about anything usually they just go along with it.**

**54. If their hair is in their face move it out of her face and then kiss her passionatley and gently.**

**55. Surprisingly sneek up on her and hug her from behind--loves it.**

**56. Kiss her in the rain.**

**57. Pick her up like in The Notebook and kiss her.**

**58. Slow dance with no music **

**59. Don't ignore her or be nervous around her--everything is going to be okay.**

**60. Love her, kiss her, hold her, and you'll be good to go**


End file.
